This invention relates to an imaging system providing an analog of the eye by a mapping corresponding to retinal information.
It would be desirable to be able to simulate with an image display what the human vision system would perceive under various conditions. These conditions can relate to defects of the eye, to the effects of lenses or other optical devices, or to conditions of the atmosphere such as haze.
An article by O. H. Schade, Sr., "Optical and Photoelectric Analog of the Eye", in the Journal of the Optical Society of America, Vol 46, No. 9, September 1956, describes an analog of a visual system patterned after a television system working with a computer.